Our Advice To You
by Marine482
Summary: Mal's life was already pretty crazy, but what happens when a cocky prince and princess get involved and a kiss that goes too far happen? let's find out ...
1. Ranting And Raving

"four Months Ben, four whole flipping months Ben and she still hates me. I get that my mother tried to kill her family but for Lucifer's sake, I am tired of her and Chad's comments, I am tired of her trying to influence the school to hate me. But that's the worst bit Ben, they target me and only me, not Carlos, Jay or Evie." Mal ranted and raved as she paced around Ben's office. Ben was trying his hardest to focus on his purple haired girlfriend's problems but it's hard to resolve something that in his mind doesn't exist.

"Mal, I can promise you that she isn't doing anything. I haven't seen her do anything and neither has Jay, Carlos or Evie. None of the teachers in your class have seen anything." Ben figured it was better to tell her the truth rather than sugar coat it.

"No Ben, she doesn't do anything when you're around me but she singles me out Ben and I hate it. I can't believe my own boyfriend doesn't believe me." Mal was pissed at this point, the one person she thought who would help her has turned their back on her.

"Mal I'm not saying I don't believe you it's just no one has seen or heard anything so I can't exactly pick sides, can I?" Ben's anger was growing, why couldn't she accept that he doesn't want to single out her or Audrey and Chad for something that Mal claims they have done.

"I'm not asking you to pick sides Ben" Mal have given up on acing around his office at this point, so instead she sat on one of the couches in the corner of the room, rubbing her temples in frustration.

"Then what are you asking for Mal?" At this point they both knew that that Ben was one the verge of becoming a beast and Mal was on the verge of becoming a dragon, but this wasn't over.

"I'm asking you to believe me, or look into it. Whatever happened to 'Mal I'll always be there for you' or 'Mal I promise I won't let anyone hurt you' huh Ben? You what, don't answer that, if you won't find the time to believe me then I won't find the time to listen to you" Mal grabbed her jacket off the back off the couch and stormed out of the room, making sure that the door slammed as loud as possible. Ben wanted so badly to retaliate and shout something back but he knew that if he fell into one more fit of rage, he would literally unleash a beast. He slouched down into office chair, completely regretting everything but there was nothing he could do now.

[The Next Day]

Mal was currently sitting in her art class working on her final piece that she must hand in to the teachers within the next few weeks to be assessed and graded. Mal used to really enjoy her art lessons, she 'used to' because recently Audrey was asked by the teacher to change seat and sit next to Mal. It wasn't so bad at first but then the comments started rolling in. First it was words written on scraps of paper, then it became whispers and taunts. That lasted for a couple of days before it became pokes and kicks underneath the table.

This week Audrey had reverted to the whispering torture technique as Mal liked to call it. Audrey burst through the art room door, designer handbag in hand and her newest phone in the other. She walked over to her and Mal's desk and puled the chair out as far as possible before taking a seat and scratching the chair against the floor as she inched closer to the table.

"So, rumour has it you and Ben have had a lovers tiff and I'm guess by the way you avoided him in assembly this morning, you two haven't got back together, correct?" Audrey was looking extremely cocky at this point. "Congratulations Mal, I mean I never thought that you and Ben could last that long. Wow, four months but that's nothing compared to me and Ben, we lasted eight years and I would've been his queen until your little homewrecking ass came along." Audrey spat the words out at Mal as she jabbed her with the tip of her pencil in her arm. Mal hissed at the pain as she retracted her arm and distanced herself as far as possible without falling off her chair. As soon as Mal had settled down, Audrey grabbed the top of her arm tightly and pulled Mal closer to her, causing the table to jolt forward which caught the attention of the teacher. "It's only a matter of time before you go back to plotting world domination again, maybe for once you can make your mother proud." Audrey growled in her ear before shoving Mal back into her original position on the chair. Obliviously to the two girls, their teacher was sat at the front of the class watching Mal and Audrey's every move.

After that small incident, the bell rang which signalled for Mal that she now had a free period. As she started packing up her art supplies, Mal felt a presence behind her. Not wanting to cause any more problems, Mal simply started and ended the conversation by muttering "Leave me alone Audrey" All Mal wanted was to go back to her dorm room and finish some homework for her Remedial Goodness class.

"Miss Mal?" Mal stood there in a short state of shock before slowly grabbing the handle of her bag and turning around to see her art teacher, Mrs Levin, standing extremely close to her.

"Yes, Mrs Levin?" Mal asked, her voice shaking slightly.

"I've noticed Audrey's and your behaviour today in class. Is everything alright? Do you need me to put a point on her record?" The Plump teacher asked. Mal wanted to tell Mrs Levin or anyone who will listen, what has been going on, but Mal didn't want everyone involved, she just wanted Ben.

"No, everything is fine miss, we've just had a slight falling out but everything should be fine within the next week" or so Mal hoped. She just wanted to get out of the art room as quick as possible.

"As long as you're sure" Mrs Levin replied before cleaning up the scraps of paper that were scattered across the desks. Mal shook her head in response before bolting out of the class room and across the courtyard, small tears threatening to spill.

While walking through the courtyard, someone called her name. Mal quickly came to a halt before turning around to see the owner of the voice. It was Jay. He was getting ready to go and meet the team for practice but for some reason he decided to stop Mal and miss the beginning of his practice.

"Yes Jay?" Mal sighed, not wanting to be involved in any more human contact.

"I saw you coming out of Art class and you looked really upset, plus I've heard from Melody that Ben was looking down in His Business Studies. Has something happened between you two? Or was it Audrey and Chad again?" Jay quizzed while staring her straight in the eyes.

"it doesn't matter Jay; can we just drop it?" Mal begged to him to leave everything alone. Jay was about to respond but was interrupted when a flood of Tourney players came swarming by and started making their way down to the pitch. As Jay opened his mouth he was cut off.

"Oi Mal, don't burn out here, I'm sure your mother must've warned you about what happened when witches stand in the sun for too long" Chad yelled over the crowd. One of Tourney players eventually grabbed one of his shoulders and pulled him with the rest of the group before yelling for Jay to 'get his ass down to the pitch'. Jay clenched his fists together in anger, Mal noticed this and knew that she had to get it under control before Jay did something that they both new that he would regret.

"Jay just leave it, I can handle it" Mal begged gripping the side of Jay's arm.

"But Ma..." He started.

"No Jay just leave it, I promise that if I need help, I will talk to someone, just please don't do anything" Mal wanted everything to be over just like everyone else who knew about the abuse but she needed to do it by herself. Before Jay could do or say anything else, Mal walked away and made her way to a set of glass double doors that lead to the girl's dormitories.

Once Mal pushed the set of doors open, she started to make her way up several sets of stairs and towards room 095, her and Evie's dorm. As soon as Mal pushed the key into the lock and forced the door open, she flopped down onto her bed and groaned into her pillow.

"Knock, knock" a voice boomed from the dorm door.

"Go away Jay, I said I'm fine" Mal moaned as she barely raised her head.

"Last time I checked, I am not Jay" the voice replied as they closed the dorm door.

"Ben?" Mal's whole body shot up from the bed. "what are you doing here?" she questioned as she tried to nurse her head rush that she had gained.

"Well, I wanted to apologise for yesterday and I missed you" Ben admitted as he came and sat down opposite Mal on her bed.

"I thought you had Tourney practice now, why aren't you there?" Don't get her wrong, Mal was happy that Ben was with her but she didn't want him to start picking up bad habits because of her.

Ben lifted his arm up gently and rested his fingers on Mal's face, slowly stroking her left cheek. "Well, I had a meeting about ten minutes ago and I thought it would run over into my Tourney practice so I left Coach a message to inform him that I would not be able to attend the lesson. Then when the meeting finished early, I thought why not come and see you." He explained.

"I really am sorry Mal, for getting angry yesterday. I know I know I can't be there for you all the time or I can't promise you a lot of things but I want to change that. Mal I love you and I want everything for you. I promise I'll love you forever Mal and that's a promise I know I will keep." He promised. They both knew that due to his status as King, they would hardy spend any time together and Mal was okay with that because she knew that it would be worth it in the end.

"Ben don't make promises that you can't keep. Let's be honest here Ben, after a while you're going to realise that I'm not good enough for you, just like everyone says, and then you're going to find yourself a real princess. I know that's what is going to happen, it always does." Mal felt tears prick her eyes, as one fell down her cheek, Ben was quick to wipe it off her face.

"That's never going to happen Mal, you are the only one for me and one day I will get down on one knee, one day we will be standing at the altar, one day we will be waking up next to each other and one day we will have children together. I wouldn't want anyone else" Ben proclaimed as he etched closer to Mal.

"Ben please, you can't prove that." Mal disagreed, she bowed her head in shame, but mostly to let the tears drip than run down her face. However, Ben had other plans, he made sure that Mal looked him right in the eyes before he spoke his next words.

"Let me prove it" their faces drew nearer before they fell into a passionate kiss which lead to something more. (If you catch my drift).

A/N I hope you guys enjoyed this, next chapter is out in a few days.


	2. I Promise, It's Over

Mal laid there in her dorm bed, Ben next to her under the blanket, about what her life had become. It was once filled with fear, abuse, fighting and survival, but now her life was filled with love and compassion and the odd romantic rendezvous with Ben and there was maybe the odd comment from Chad and Audrey. Okay, it was a lot of comments but in the end, it was worth it.

Mal felt Ben start to move around in his sleep, she glanced at him to the clock that read 11:55 am. Noticing that her and Ben's escapade had run over into the lunch hour, she decided to wake him up before Evie came back to their dorm to revise. Gently, she placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a small nudge.

"Baby?" no response

"Ben Baby, we're going to be late for lunch?" Not even the sound of food could wake him, Mal knew that she had to move to Plan M to wake him and it wasn't a plan she used often. She leaned down to his ear for _gently_ screeching the following words.

"Ben, Maleficent is coming we need to run!" and with those words, Ben shot up from the bed, his sleep gazed eyes trying to focus on the room, his hair swinging in different directions. It was a full minute before he finished scanning the room for any danger, his eyes landed on Mal.

"Wha …. What?" His mouth clearly not functioning as fast as his brain was.

"It's lunch period now Ben and I'm pretty sure Evie is going to be coming up here soon to study so we need to leave." She explained as she crawled out of bed and towards the clothes that were discarded halfway across the room. As she picked up and untangled her clothes, she began throwing Ben his shoes and tie.

"It's nearly twelve now, how about we got out for lunch? My treat" Ben offered as he finished buttoning his shirt. Mal gave him her award-winning smile that to someone who had never met her, could be interpreted as a smile that meant the girl was happy to dine with a man of his style. But to Ben, her smile clearly meant 'if you don't buy me strawberries, I will kill you' but it was a smile that he wouldn't change for the world.

As soon as Mal finished putting her hair up into a loose bun, her and Ben started to head out the door, unbeknown to them Chad had just been exiting his dorm at the same time and had saw them both leaving together, quickly he hid behind the nearest student that was walking past and whipped out his phone to inform Audrey of his discovery.

 **Audrey, you will never believe what I have just seen? XxX**

 ** _What Chad? I don't have all day you know? And please stop putting Kisses at the end of your texts, it's creepy. -A-_**

 **Whatever, I have just seen the king and the dragon walk out of her dorm together, you know what that means right? XxX**

 ** _No Chad, I don't, please stop bothering me, last week you thought Mal drinking water was suspicious and wasted my time on that. -A-_**

 **They have both done the deed, believe me, I know that smile the king has, it clearly reads 'I have just done the deed and I'm proud of it'. We should do something XxX.**

 ** _You might be on to something their Chad, give me an hour to fix my makeup and change and then I'll meet you in the courtyard, but please stop sending kisses it's weird. -A-_**

 **See you there XxX**

After their conversation, Chad bolted down the corridor, hoping that no one saw his strange interactions, apart from the pupil who he hid behind.

Meanwhile, Ben and Mal were down at school canteen, they would've gone somewhere where there was better tasting food but due to the time limit and the fact that Mal still isn't allowed to leave campus due to Fairy Godmother's request as she still was quite new to her magic.

Ben went off and joined the lunch line grabbing two trays, one for him and one for Mal. While waiting for Ben, Mal started to daydream, thinking about all the special moments they both shared. However, that daydream was soon shattered as soon as Mal heard a certain cocky high-pitched princess scream her name.

"Oh, Maaallll!" Audrey drew out her name longer than it needed to be, Chad was trailing behind her like a love-sick puppy. They both pushed past many of the students that were walking around trying to find a seat, once they came close enough to Mal's table, they pushed everything off the table to make room for themselves.

"So, Mal, how does it feel to be the biggest slut in school?" Audrey asked bluntly as she pulled out a small compact mirror from her large handbag

Under her breath, Mal muttered "last time I checked my name wasn't Audrey Beauty" and luckily for Mal, no one heard. All Mal could do was bow her head in retaliation to Audrey's question.

"Oh yes Mal, Chad and I here have heard all about your alone time with his majesty, in fact, I'm pretty sure everyone heard you," Audrey added as she reapplied her blush. Mal clenched her fists under the table, tears forming in her eyes.

"Can't wait for the whole school to find out" Chad declared as he picked up his bag from the floor and held his hand out, ready for Audrey. As soon as they both left, Mal decided that she wasn't hungry anymore, so she picked up her bag from the floor that Audrey had knocked over and pulled out her sketchbook and her pencil case to write a note to Ben.

 _Sorry, I left you, I've just got an emergency text from Evie saying that she needs to take a new set of measurements for my dress next week. Can we reschedule? love you Mal xx_

Once she finished writing the note, she stuck it down on the table and picked up her stuff and left. She headed straight back to her dorm, all she wanted to do was curl up and cry on her bed and let it all out before her next lesson. Unfortunately for her, Jay, Carlos, and Evie were all chilling in her dorm, playing on the new flat screen that Fairy Godmother had installed for the girls. Once Mal closed the door, all three VK's turned to see her, expecting a somewhat happy Mal, instead, they turned around to find Mal with a set of fresh tears in her eyes.

"Mal!" Evie yelled as she dropped the remote controller and ran straight over to Mal with the boys chasing behind her. "What happened Mal?" Evie pulled back from the hug and looked Mal straight in the eyes.

"Woah Mal, Are you okay?" Carlos asked as he placed a reassuring hand on Mal's shoulder. Mal looked at the hand before looking up and meeting eye contact with Jay. Jay flashed his eyes at Mal before raising his voice at the trio.

"Mal. Here. Now." He pointed towards the area near him. Mal did what he said and came closer to Jay. He leant down into her ear.

"it was them, wasn't it? Don't lie to me Mal, in all the years I've known you, the only you have cried is at Ben's coronation." Jay tried to get her to look at him but this didn't work.

"Jay don't" Mal knew that he wasn't going to let it go, so she knew she needed to make up a lie to get him off her back. "Jay, I sorted it all out, Ben and I spoke to them and Fairy Godmother, I promise it's all over now. I promise" She begged.

"Are you …" He started but Evie and Carlos cut him off.

"Can you hurry it up, Jay? I want to make my sister feel better because she is clearly looking like crap and probably feeling it too" Evie pouted as she walked over to Jay and Mal and dragged Mal by her arm and pulled her into an embrace.

"I'm fine guys, I promise." Mal pleaded, all she wanted to do was to curl up and cry before next lesson.

"What even happened Mal?" Carlos asked as he pulled out a chair for Mal to sit down on as he could see that she was shaking a lot.

Again, Mal knew she needed to lie her way through this if she wanted to keep her problem private. "I just found out that I failed one of my classes and I swear I studied really hard for" and here she wanted to cue the crocodile tears to make it seem real, instead she literally cried. She just let it all out while the other three VK's all crowded around her.

Mal knew that this was going to be a long week, all the constant lying and the date ditching, but she didn't see any other way out.


	3. Dear Diary

_Dear Diary,_

 _It's been two weeks since the whole slut incident with Audrey and Chad, things have gotten worse. I feel like pretty much the whole school knows about me and Ben being physical, I knew that it was going to happen at some point since nothing in our lives are private. I'm not too fussed that they know about us, but I would prefer it if Audrey and Chad didn't spread it around the school and I would prefer it if everyone didn't talk about it during lessons and in front of the royal family._

 _Apart from that, most of the abuse comes from Audrey. Most art lessons, she starts throwing paper at me that read notes saying that 'I shouldn't be here' and that she hopes I 'rot in hell'. It didn't bother me at first but them for some reason last week, my emotions started running high and that's when they started getting to me. Most of the school now calls me a slut and I know Ben and the others tell me to ignore it but that's just my life now. As I mentioned last week, Fairy Godmother finally allowed me to leave school premises now that I have my magic under control, but even me having more space to roam free didn't stop Audrey and Chad. Yesterday they followed me into the village and started recording everything I do, trying to find fault with me like they always seem to do._

 _So far, I think that their social media posts are the worst. 'Tag the biggest slut you know' or 'we all know a person like this'. I just want this all to end and I know it's up to me how I end it but I don't think that it will ever stop._

 _Ben still doesn't understand or see anything or hear anything, and because of that, at one point I convinced myself that I was going crazy and hearing and seeing all these things but Evie, Carlos and Jay reassured me that they can also see everything. I think Jay understands to some extent about what is happening. I'm not upset that he knows, in fact, it's nice to have someone watching me every once in a while, but I did tell him two weeks ago that everything was cleared up but by now, I'm positive he's cracked my lie._

 _I think that Evie suspects something is going on. She has started commenting on all the private chats Jay and I have had recently. For the past couple of days, all she has done is sat me down and forced me to study. I guess I shouldn't be complaining though, I did dump myself on that one when I lied to her a while ago and said I failed a test._

 _Carlos on the other hand, he's laid back and doesn't really understand the whole situation but I like that. He's the type of person that doesn't get involved unless he has too and that helps a lot with my current situation. He doesn't ask any questions and I don't answer any._

 _Sometimes, late at night, I lay in bed and wonder what my life would've been like if I did give my mother the wand, or if I didn't decide to leave for Auradon all those months ago. Then I wonder what life would be like if my mother didn't intervene in the Beauty's christening or even if she did kill them. Then I think about what my life would be like if I ran away from this whole mess, move away from Auradon and maybe move somewhere far away. Somewhere quiet and lonely but full of life from the animals that pass by._

 _Some nights, I don't even think about the other scenarios, all I think about is what would happen if I left, would anyone care? I could live in the wild for years before being found, after all, I was brought up on the Isle. But then again, I should think about Pixie._

 _Pixie? Oh Pixie, that's right. Today I found out I was pregnant and to be honest I am not angry or upset but I'm not happy either. Sure, it's not the best timing but I believe I can make it work. Of Course, Ben is the father but I'd prefer if he didn't know about Pixie. We are both too young and I'm already a bad enough influence as it is on him. Which is why thoughts and comments like these set my plans into motion. I want to move away, start a new life for myself. I want Ben to be happy and have as little as trouble with the council because of me._

 _With this plan as well, I could run away from Audrey and Chad. I know I could be hurting some people but I want to keep Pixie and if it means I suffer so Pixie can have a normal life, then so be it. I want this to work, I'm sorry._

 _Goodnight Diary,_

 _Mal._

 ** _A/N Hey guys, hope you enjoyed it, next chapter won't be until next week, i'm flooded with homework, but let me know what you think, See ya later!_**


	4. IMPORTANT

When I say I'm okay, what I really mean is, I'm sorry.

I'm sorry that lies have torn us apart and turned us into monsters.

I'm sorry that you think that everything you are is a godsend.

I'm sorry that I could achieve more than you despite that fact that you have everything.

When I say I'm okay, what I really mean is, I'm wishing.

I'm wishing that you weren't so blind to see the truth.

I'm wishing that you took the time to see my side of the story and understand my pain.

I'm wishing that you would take a step back and look at all the pain you've caused me.

When I say I'm okay, what I really mean is, I'm happy.

I'm happy that you're happy at watching me cower in pain.

I'm happy that you no longer have to be "burdened" by me.

I'm happy that you can finally move on knowing that I am no longer in your way.

When I say I'm okay, what I really mean is, I'm hurt.

I'm hurt that you took all my friends away from me.

I'm hurt that you took my social life away from me.

I'm hurt that you've "converted" everyone onto your side.

When I say I'm okay, what I really mean is, I hate you.

I hate the fact that you have brought up past problems and used them against me.

I hate the fact that you have triggered so many mental problems for me.

I hate the fact that I have to get pushed, cut and bruised only for you to still be blinded by the lies.

When I say I'm okay, what I really mean is, I'm okay.

I'm okay with you destroying my life.

I'm okay with you making me feel useless.

I'm okay with you making every breathe I take, a living hell.

But I still put up with all your shit because I know that one day I will come out on top over all of this and you be the one in my position. However, unlike you, I will be there to pick up the pieces. I know I shouldn't be, but I will always be there for you.

 ** _Basically, I've been going through a lot of shit these past weeks and I've lost everything. All my friends hate me and no one wants to know me anymore. It's gotten to a point where I can't even move schools because words spread and all my local schools hate me._**

 ** _I want to continue writing for these books but I've gotten to a point where where all this stress is killing me so I'm going to be putting all my books on hold for a while, I'm sorry. (I wrote this little poem thing for all those 'difficult' people in my life_** ).


End file.
